Mine
by AmethystFox
Summary: Russia gets a little pissed off after finding an unpleasant surprise.


I do not own Axis Powers - Hetalia or it's characters.

Ok, so this is the first fic I've thrown up here so I hope SOMEONE enjoys it. Will be uploading more fics soon I hope.

* * *

Russia smashed his fist into the wall of royal purple before him. He was getting sick of this. The younger man was his favorite by far and he allowed him much more leniency than the other two. But this was getting a bit much. Russia knew that the eldest Baltic brother was once living with Poland and far be it from him to think that they did anything any different than what he himself did with the other nation. Well, maybe a FEW things different. So whenever the brunette would tremblingly ask if the blond could visit, Russia grudgingly obliged, but with a high price. He removed the bleeding fist from the hole in the sheet rock and inspected it, smiling at his own pain that he only just barely felt. "He's mine." He heard himself say roughly, the words barely audible in the silent room. He had just returned from searching for Lithuania, he had just had his evening drink and had sorely missed the smaller nation's company. He had simply brushed it off as the trembling man entertaining the pushy Pole and losing track of time. But that was before he had stumbled upon the discarded clothes and turned the corner nearby to find the two in a tangled, writhing, sweating mess on the floor. Poland was perched over Liets lap, only halfway down and neither even registered that they had been found out. Russia left, not wanting to confront them at that time…though he certainly did a large amount of partitioning before he returned to his room.

He watched as the blood dripped to the floor, and he squeezed the fist tighter, increasing the flow and creating a larger mess. "TORIS!!!!!" He screamed out, removing his jacket, leaving himself in only his pants and sweater. His gloves had been abandoned the moment he was in the room. After an unusual amount of time he heard a quiet knock on the door which was followed by the door opening and closing and the unmistakable sound of clothes being straightened. "Y-Yes sir, sorry it took a bit longer than usual, Poland insisted that he show me something in his room and-" "But you didn't quite make it did you?" The Russian interrupted, and showed his servant his hand. "Bandage it and clean up and repair this hole." He paused and his already creepy smile got wider. "…and throw out the Pole. He is never to return." He saw the shock on Liets face and chuckled. "Did you think I would not find out?" he stood and closed the gap between them in only a few strides, getting close to the face he once found so easy to dote on. "Even if I hadn't happened upon you two in the hallway, I would have known one way or another. This has been going on long enough." He backhanded Toris hard, sending him back a couple steps before grabbing his throat and slamming the smaller frame against the door, holding him there and squeezing. "What you did before me is none of my concern, but as long as you are with me….one with me…a part of me….YOU. ARE. MINE." He emphasized the last three words by ripping the wrinkled uniform off the slender body at his mercy.

He looked openly at the tainted beauty before him. Marks, not from him, scattered his chest and lower abdomen. He growled and released Lithuania to fall in a heap to the floor. Ivan retrieved his whip from his bedside and returned, not even pausing as he began to create new marks, painful marks, bleeding ones, ones that reopened the still healing skin from previous sessions. Liet cried out but he ignored it. He vaguely heard apologies, explanations….excuses; he hit harder, the blood from his rage finding a different location in his loins as he watched the welts open more. Soon they were both panting, the bulge clearly visible from the Lithuanians view. He knew what was next, and Russia was in no mood for foreplay. The blond undid his belt and jerked his trousers down and off, keeping the sweater. He stroked himself as he watched the blood from the tattered skin of Liets chest and back drip a puddle of red shame on the cold marble floor, the blood from his own hand smearing along his shaft. "There's a chance I may forgive you Toris…a slim one, but one none the less, da?" He groaned as he squeezed himself and motioned for the smaller country to approach. Approach he did, slowly, and on both hands and knees as he knew the larger nation would want of him until he was face to face with the Russian's fat cock. He leaned forward to tease it with his tongue but only cried out in pain as he was kicked to the side. "Turn around Toris…I have no patience for this game tonight." He swiped his hand roughly down Toris's back, covering his hand thickly with the red life force and slicking it onto his throbbing member. The younger man whimpered and did as he was told. The cries that ensued then rang in the Russian's mind as he plummeted into that tight hole that he normally took the time to prepare. But no luck tonight. He pounded the smaller man until he could no longer scream. The writhing and cries of pain gave way to tremors and spasms of pleasure soon enough and after several moments Russia came deeply inside him as the brunette also released below him.

Ivan stood then and left the room straight for his bathroom. He paused in the doorway only long enough to speak almost innocently and with a smile that spoke creepily as if none of the previous events had even happened. "When you're done whoring yourself around, why don't you clean up your mess and come bandage my hand... Da?" With that he left the smaller nation lying in the floor in a pool of blood and semen and new wounds to tend to on top of everything else.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review and let me know how much I suck! *is punched by her Liet and France"


End file.
